DO YOU CARE?
by neil-the star of dawn
Summary: Gingka and Kyoya are back but... will madoka and hikaru forgive them and begin with a fresh start?


" oh! Come on Ren seriously…." Twenty year old Madoka Amano yelled as she waited for Ren with her best friend Hikaru Hasame.

"god! Its true when they say that people go blind in love" Hikaru commented.

Ren was getting ready for someone relly special for her,that's right none other than Zero himself. He had promised Ren that he would take her to the movies after their meeting at the WBBA headquarters, which was about to start in less than twenty minutes.

"All done" Ren came out of the room cheerfully.

Madoka and Hikaru had to admit it, Ren really looked pretty the amount of time she spent on getting ready wasn't in vain.

"now that that's done lets hurry up already, tsubasa must be waiting for us." Hikaru stressed.

"yeah lets go" Madoka agreed and the trio took off to the HQ in Madoka's car.

_~~~~~~~AT THE HQ~~~~~~~_

"oh common guys don't worry! it is just a meeting after all" Zero was reassuring his friends.

"yeah, but why would he call us out of the blue?... I mean he normally doesn't do that kinda stuff" a very tensed confused Mal pointed out.

"hey guys!" the trio greeted them in unison.

Zero's jaw almost dropped at seeing Ren. Ren must've noticed this as she looked down to hide her blush.

"hey guys, come on the meetings about to start" Tsubasa announced. "Oh and guys I don't think you are really necessary,"

"but you called us" Eight pointed out.

"yeah but you see…..false alarm..sorry …you know what just go have some fun, huh huh." Tsubasa seemed confused about what he was saying it was almost as if he had by hearted the whole stuff he just blurted out.

"uh.. okay… fine we can totally understand, happens to everyone" Hikaru tried to seem reassured "let's go everyone" and they turned on their heels when Tsubasa jumped infront of Madoka and Hikaru .

"Not you two, them. I told them to leave, not you"

"huh?" Madoka was confused.

"please!"

"umm…. Okay" Madoka looked at Hikaru who nodded with the same expression as Madoka had: confused.

"great I'll just go check on the guests" Tsubasa turned on his heels.

"guests? What guests" Hikaru almost yelled.

"ugh…it's a surprise.." he yelled back and closed the door of his office with a bang which shook Madoka and Hikaru equally.

"what's gotten into him?" Hikaru looked at the door.

"beats me" Madoka replied and both of them sweat dropped.

After ten minutes the door opened again and no body came out.

"okay this is getting on my nerves. What on earth is wrong with him?" Madoka rushed towards the followed by Hikaru.

"Tsubasa Otori! What the heck is wro…" Madoka froze.

"whats wrong Madoka? Why did yo…" now it was Hikaru's turn.

There stood before them, none other than Gingka and Kyoya, the legendary bladers. At first Madoka and Hikaru stepped forward inorder to hug them but suddenly thoughts rushed through their minds. voices rushed through their minds, their own voices saying "he ditched you" "he doesn't care for you" "you 're nothing to him". Seeing Madoka stop Gingka stepped forward.

"Mado…."

"don't" she cut him off "take my name" then she closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheeks and ran away.

Hikaru was fighting to keep back her tears. She looked at Kyoya who had never for once took his eyes from her.

"Hikaru" he whispered.

"please don't… don't make me feel more guilty" and with that she walked away.

Madoka's POV…..

I ran as fast as I could from the office. I was crying for a reason I didn't know. I mean why should I feel bad if he ditched me? He was, after all, just my friend! Sure, I had a little crush on him when we were young but I had gotten over it, hadn't I? he did leave without telling any of us and it had affected me a lot but that was only because he was my friend, wasn't it?then why am I feeling so bad when he's back now? Why am I feeling he betrayed me?why am I feeling he cheated me?...

I had my thoughts control me so badly that I didn't notice who I was running into and as a result…WHAM….. we both fell down

"oh my head…" I whimpered and then I looked up at the person, I bumped into "Hiyoma?"

"hello to you too, Madoka" he said rubbing his forehead.

Coming back to my senses, "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" and I helped him up.

"guys.." I heard Hikaru's voice and I turned I also noticed that her voice didn't have the usual sternness. I could tell she was fighting back her tears. She is a really strong person whom I always envy.

"you girls alright?" Hiyoma asked with a concerned expression.

"yeah, we're fine" Hikaru replied so fast that it made me jump.

"okay then, Tsubasa told me to come today, cause he wanted surprise me or something?" Hyoma seemed a little confused at what he was saying. " well, speak of the devil and here he is !" he said as he pointed at Tsubasa.

"hey Hiyoma!" Tsubasa greeted him "yeah….I remember…..why don't you just go to my cabin and see for yourselves mhmm."

"okay" and with that Hiyoma left, leaving Tsubasa and the girls behind.

Then Tsubasa turned to the girls. "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me!" Madoka exclaimed.

"no you are not…what do you girls want to prove huh?... That you don't care for them….well then I hate to break it you but you just proved the exact opposite by doing whatever you just did" Tsubasa was literally scolding them in front of all the employees. But that did the trick.

Madoka and Hikaru realized that it was time for them to be strong, and they walked with Tsubasa back to his cabin where Hiyoma, Gingka and Kyoya had been waiting for them.

"so guys…okay…" Tsubasa said looking at the absolutely astounded Hiyoma.

"I can't believe it" Hiyoma finally managed to say

" Its me, my buddy old pal" Gingka hugged him.

"wow I'm glad you still remember him" Madoka said sharply which made Gingka's heart ache.

"they need to remember someone, right Madoka?" now it was Hikaru's turn which did the same to Kyoya's heart.

Suddenly Tsubasa cleared his throat…..

"so girls….. I'm thinking of throwing a party on their return so….. can you handle everything?"

"Haven't we always?" Madoka asked.

"we'll help them out" kyoya suggested.

"nuh-uh you just got here… I'm sure kenta, Benkei, and the others wants to see you and besides, I wanna show you around this place, Its changed a lot since you last saw it" Hiyoma butt-in.

"that's right" Tsubasa agreed.

"all right so we'll start the work from tomorrow" Hikaru said.

"yeah sure" Tsubasa replied.

The next day….

Gingka and kyoya, after a long visit of all their old places decided to visit Tsubasa and possibly figure out why the girls were mad at them.

"man… did you see Madoka today?, she was like….so hot" they heard an employee as they were taking strode through the corridors of the WBBA.

"sorry dude I was a little busy with Hikaru, that white short top of hers was making me crazy" the other guy replied.

Both Gingka and Kyoya felt a surge of anger flow through them as they heard this but they chose to ignore it and headed towards Tsubasa's cabin.

"hey Tsubasa…" Kyoya froze, there stood before him Hikaru, in a white top that revealed her size zero belly and a pair of denim shorts that struggled to reach her mid thighs and the person who stood beside her didn't take much time to freeze Gingka, Madoka was in a tie up pink top that revealed some of her belly and most of her back and a pair of white shorts that were really short. Tsubasa who saw this coming cleared his throat.

"so as I was saying…..umm yeah…What on earth are you wearing?"Tsubasa broke the silence.

"huh! We always wear this kinda dress when we have field work" Hikaru reasoned.

"yeah….you sound as if you've never us seen in this kinda dress" Madoka joined

" I am okay.. but what about the employees? and other guys?" Tsubasa scolded them.

" oh come on…we're not that hot or alluring or anything!" Madoka shot back.

"whatever…. So Gingka, Kyoya! Did you see all the places? How did it go?" Tsubasa asked

"it was okay" Kyoya remarked.

"yeah" Gingka agreed.

" so….. Tsubasa we'll get going besides there are a lot of work for us" Madoka said as she was about to leave.

"call me if you need anything..okay!" Tsubasa replied.

The rest of the days went pretty slowly for Gingka and Kyoya, they saw Madoka and Hikaru every day but they always ignored the boys and most of the time, were busy in organizing the party or in Madoka' s case fixing beys. But one day Gingka felt like he needed to clear out everything with Madoka and went to the B-pit.

" Madoka…" he called out." Madoka…"

"oh my god! Will shout your throat out I am right here well and ali… Gingka" she froze in the midway

" I need to talk to you." He said

" yeah…maybe.. but I don't" she replied.

" Madoka I am serious. I am tired of you ignoring me all the time" Gingka walked closer to Madoka until they were only centimeters apart.

" what? Tired already? Huh.. then what about all those times that you ignored me!all those times you betrayed me, all those times you cheated me!. And you are tired already!" she shouted.

" what are you talking about?" Gingka asked confused.

" what am I talking about? Tell me Gingka why do you feeling so bad when I ignore you? Who am I to you ? what am I to you?tell me!" she yelled again.

" you wanna know? Do you?" now it was Gingka's turn. he had his hands on her shoulder and eyes boring into hers, suddenly Madoka looked away and Gingka brought her gaze back to him.

"I love you…" Gingka said softly enough for Madoka to hear.

" what!" she whispered.

" ever since that championships..even during the nemesis crisis.. every single second I was away from you. I always have…" he looked into her eyes and brought his lips close to hers and finally made it a kiss.

They came apart, and Gingka noticed that Madoka had tears in her eyes.

"Madoka I…" but was cut off as Madoka threw herself on him.

he hugged her back with as much love and kissed her hair.

" I love you" she said burying her face inside his chest.

" I know" he said." Hey Madoka.."

"yeah" she said

"do me a favour and don't wear that dress again.. you know the one you wear for field work….I don't like the way guys look at you when wear that dress." Gingka reasoned.

" Oh really!…well. let me tell you something!" she started, a naughtiness evident in her tone as she wrapped her arms around Gingka's neck as he did around her waist "I never listen to others when it comes to what I wear"

"Is that so?" he said as he left soft kisses all over her face. He picked up Madoka bridal style and carried her off to the bedroom. Placed her on the bed and began to make love and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Madoka woke up to find Gingka beside her sleeping peacefully as she coiled her arms over his bare chest and placed her head on it. gingka opened his eyes and was happy to see Madoka by his side.

" morning" she wished as she got up.

"good morning" he wished back.

" I'll make coffee" she began getting off of the bed when Gingka suddenly pulled her back .

"not thirsty" he said with a naughty smile on his face.

" really" she made an innocent face " but you see my dear, I am" and she pushed him off of her.

"stubborn.." he said as he got out of bed himself.

During coffee, Gingka ad Madoka told each other a lot about how their lives have changed and to Kyoya and Hikaru.

"We should head to the HQ, Gingka I've still got lots of work to do" Madoka said finally

"what work?..not field work I hope!" he stated

"what? You worried or something?that some guy might come and hit on me" Madoka said naughtily.

"no I am not worried about any guy, because he'll be inviting trouble..however I will not deny that I worried about you actually falling for another guy" Gingka said intelligently

""since when did Gingka Hagane become so intelligent?" Madoka asked

"well, when you so happened to love a girl so smart and sexy..you gotta try in the lease" Gingka teased her.

"yeah right" Madoka remarked and placed herself on his lap. And kissed him on the cheek and told him to get ready.

At the HQ…..

Madoka and Gingka went in together as they, according to Madoka's plan, were about to surprise their friends. But little did Madoka know about what was going to she entered the HQ..she saw Kyoya with his arms around Hikaru. It took a moment for Madoka to understand that this was all a drama to make her understand about Gingka's and her feelings.

"please don't make me more guilty huh!" Madoka said as she imitated Hikaru who was blushing really badly.

"actually I really meant what I said on the first day but you see after the day we had the field work…Kyoya came to me and told me all those things which I needed to hear from him and..well let's just say that I am not as stubborn as you are" Hikaru explained.

"Iam stubborn! Oh I am hurt" and then Madoka went to hug Hikaru and congratulate Kyoya and the party that they organized became a huge success and hit the headlines of many newspapers and magazines and so did the new couples but no matter how hard the media tried to snob.. they were always there for each other at every step and one fine evening.

"Madoka would you marry me?"

The answer to that question?well,… you already know….


End file.
